Everywhere
by XxKpopDXx
Summary: "May... I love you..." Drew whispered to her ear, making her shiver in bliss... One word: DAML! YAAY! CS ONE-SHOT!


**Hi guys… So… hopefully I'll finish another one and upload it tomorrow… I don't know if this will be short or long because usually I write it on actually paper first and then type it. But I found out that it kinda takes longer… So… I guess this writing is going solo? Haha I don't know… Enjoy!**

"Ugh Beautifly! I swear I must be seeing things, I mean did you see that?! I swear that that was Drew's head. But when I look closer, it's a tree. What does it mean Beautifly?" May looked up on her head where a Beautifly perched.

"Beau… Tifly…" _I don't know May…_

Actually, Beautifly knew perfectly well that it was indeed Drew after all. Apparently, after another one of May's "accident" with Harley, Drew had decided to keep an eye on May. Sometimes he would be watching her every move, but somehow appear in front of her first before she gets to her destination. Or sometimes he would just watch over her from the shadows and pull some strings whenever there are signs of trouble.

He was definitely not an open person, and he certainly was not a person to be caring for a girl who was like a magnet for trouble. No. He usually stay out of it. But this time, this time, something inside of him, made him want to care for her. And it certainly was not a first. Somewhere between the first or second year after he met her, he heard a voice inside him. An annoying one, which did no wonders to his attitude.

'Hey! Who says I'm annoying?' the voice in him echoed.

'Ugh. It's that voice again…'

'Hey! I _told_ you my name is Drew.' The voice said in a very annoying tone.

'Look, I know you're an illusion of something my mind came up with to annoy me.' Drew said in an exasperated tone.

'Whatever. Hey, can you like let me take over your body for like a day or something?'

'Whaaat? No?! Why? No, the answer is still no.'

'But-'

'_NO.'_

'Well… _Why can't I?'_

'How do I know you're not going to try something funny on May?' Mentally raising his eyebrow.

'Well… Can't you trust me?'

'Uh… Let me think. No.' He said immediately.

'-whimpers- -whispers- Andrew is so mean. Even though I came all the way over here.'… whispers whisper whisper.

'Ugh! SHUT UP! Ok, new name. What do you what your name to be?'

'Hmm…. I like Jack… I thought you always look like a Jack. JACK T IS!' Overly excited.

'Whatever, ok… Maybe you can have my body for an hour alright? That means one hour. But not now, later.'

'Yaaaay! Yes thanks Drew!'

"Now back to May…" he muttered.

However, while was doing his little daily talk, May had gotten ahead of him and he needed to catch up.

After five minutes, Drew had relocated May. She was on her way to the Pokemon Center.

'Ok… So how do I plan my approach Jack?'

'Oh… "_pretend_" to bump into her?'

'Yeah okay, works for me.'

As Drew worked out his master plan, May and Beautifly were having a conversation of their own.

"Hey Bautifly? I swear to you that Drew has been following us. Don't you think? Ok, I'm going to turn around now." Without another word, May turned around to come face to face with Harley.

"May! I knew it was you, ever since I saw a Beautifly perched on that little cute head of yours!" Harley squealed.

"Hey Harley. Have you seen Drew? I walked like passed a thousand trees on my way here, and I swear that they looked exactly like Drew. I know back when Team Rocket was following they would dress in their lame disguises, but I learned to see pass that. So have you?"

Harley stared at her, deciding whether to or not to expose Drew's plan. And Drew probably won't be too happy with him when he does tell. He could see Drew; pass May, hidden in the shadows of a corner alley.

"Nope. Sorry little sugar. Haven't seen him." Shrugging why looking back to Drew. Drew had obviously finished going through his plan because now he was glaring at Harley to hurry up and push her towards him.

"Oh. Ok." May looked down.

"Hey, do you know what would make you feel better?" May shook her head. "Some hugs and kisses. Pucker up!"

May stepped back a step and another and another until she was at the planned spot.

"Oh, look at the time dearie, the contest is in four hours. Time to uh… Powder my nose!" Harley ran off leaving a cloud of dust behind.

"Huhm… Weird."

"Beaut ti…." _Agreed._

"Time to take things into action." Drew smiled. He couldn't wait to talk to May and then get her rile up. Because that was just his hobby, what he's good at.

May look around as she was walking, until she bumped into something or someone and next thing you know it, she was on the ground.

"Ow! Hey! Watch where you're go-" Looking up, her words were caught in her throat. Instead of shouting, she whispers "Drew…"

There he was the one and only, Drew. He was the same as the last time she saw him, but boy did he grow tall. He was about 5'6 now. Leading her by two inches, but his hair and eyes stayed the same, and she was glad when he stuck out his hand to help her up.

"Hey Drew. What are you doing here?"

"You know, since I've already gotten my five ribbons, just thought I scope out the competition."

"Well, this isn't the last contest Drew."

Drew looked at her while she talked, not ever blinking. Because if he did, he would miss everything.

"Yeah I know. Just wanted to see you kick Harley Pokemon's butt."

"Whatever Drew. Anyway, I gotta go call my parents and such. See you later."

"Going so early? Have you even thought which Pokemon and combinations you're going to use?"

"Yeah. So later." May waved and walks away. She was a bit disappointed because did not give her a rose. And he had always given her a rose, in the past.

'Maybe he's gotten tired of me and found a new girl to give roses to.' May pushed that thought away and walked into the Pokemon Center.

"Aw crap. I forgot to give her a freaking rose! I mean how could I forget? That was my thing!" Drew paced around looking for any excuse to go find May.

'Um Drew? The contest is going to start.'

All that pacing around and yelling at a tree for hours did not help him.

-**Fast Forward-**

"And I present May her fifth ribbon! Congratulations May! We will see you at the Grand Festival two months away from now. Thank you everybody for coming and have a good night!"

The MC, Rosean, the judges and May bowed to the audience.

Drew ran down the steps, pushing anyone in his way, and ignored the gawkers who were gawking at him. He finally found May backstage.

Taking out a rose, he ran up to her. Swiftly, he tucked the rose behind her ear, kissing her top of the head and left out of embarrassment. Luckily all the contestants had already left.

-**Next Morning-**

Drew woke up the next morning feeling rather bored. Things were going too slow for him and May. By the way things are going; she'll get married before he could even confess to her. So he decided that today was going to be the day that he will her how he feels.

'Ugh morning Jack! How are things going? Jack?' Drew felt weird. Like he was in his body but then again he was not.

'Hey… Morning Drew. Guess what? I've finally done it!'

'Uh… Done what?'

'Switch your body for mind. Now you'll know how I feel being trapped in that mind of yours.'

'You did WHAT? HEY! Switch back! Hey, do you hear me?'

Jack had gotten used to all of Drew's shouting and bossiness throughout the years. Now he can't do anything about it because he's trapped. It was up to Jack now to get them together.

'HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING? JACK! DON'T YOU TOUCH MAY!'

'Actually, Drew. You're going to be the one who's touching her.' Jack smirked Drew's smirk.

'Look. Seriously? Today I am NOT confessing.'

'Look. Seriously? Today you ARE… err…. I am SO confessing!'

'Do me a solid, and not do it.'

'Aha hardy har har. Look-' A knock on the door echoed throughout the room. Jack stood to open the door with Drew protesting not to. He opened the door to see May standing in a summer white, with bows dress. Instead of wearing a bandana, she wore a red rose in her hair. Her sapphire eyes shinning with excitement.

"Er… Hi Drew. So… Where are we going?" Jack and May walked down the hallways leading to the lobby of the Pokemon Center. Stopping after walking out the door, Jack turned to May.

"Hey May, let's go to the Green House. Ya?" Holding out his hand. Smiling when he saw May blushed.

"Ok. Sure." Grabbing his hand.

They headed to the direction of the Green House. Jack had checked it out earlier when Drew was asleep. It had all types of grass Pokemon in all different regions. It also had some pretty good aroma coming from the plants that were grown there. Best of all, there are roses there as well. _Red roses._

They stopped in front of the Green House. Upon on walking in, all the Pokemon stopped doing what they were doing and stared. Outbreaks of cheers came from the Pokemon. There weren't only grass Pokemon, but others as well. The three evolutions of Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Tediursa, Skittys, Eevees, Wynauts, and so on.

Passing each group of Pokemon, until they stopped in front of a rose brush, Jack took out a pokeball.

"Alright, Roserade take the stage." A elegant Roserade coming ready for action but calmed down when he saw May and the roses. Jack nodded towards Roserade. He shook its rose hands indicating that he knew who Jack was but proceeded in doing the instructions because it would make his real master happy.

'Oh god. Not him to.' Drew whined from the inside.

'Shut up okay? I'm helping.'

'Wait, is May going to hit me?'

'More like kiss bro.'

'Me?'

'Yeah. Not shut up.'

Roserade walked over towards the rose bush, stopping to turn its head towards May.

"May, close your eyes." Jack whispered into her ear, making her shiver. May could only nod.

Roserade nodded and began to rearrange the roses.

After a while, May could open her eyes. She let out a surprise gasp, covering her mouth.

The roses were now neatly rearranged into words, at the top it says 'May, I love you.' The next line said, 'May Maple, will you go out with me?'

Jack handed a rose, gently pressing it to her finger tips. Then in all a quick movement, Jack pressed his lips against hers, gently pushing down his lips. May closed her eyes. In an electric shock moment, Jack switched himself back, giving Drew back his body.

'Thanks Drew. Best one hour date I've ever had.'

'Yeah, cause you're me.'

'Aha, good one. Well my job here is done. I gotta get back to my own world. So I'll see you in around.'

'Wait, where is your world.'

'I was hoping you would have figured that out already. I'm the future you Drew.'

'You mean in the future I become annoying?'

'No, you've always had that side. Oh, my May is calling. Goodbye. Treat her well. Don't make me come back.'

'Yeah okay. Jack? Err Drew? Thanks?'

'Sure, no problem kid.'

Jack disappeared, returning back to his world, the future.

'Well, at least my head is quiet again. Oh yeah, forgot, I'm kissing May.'

After a few seconds more, May pulled away, blushing.

"Drew? Guess what?" May grinned.

"What?"

"Best date ever."

"Well, yeah, you're with me after all." Flicking his bangs.

"You know what? Let's go play with the Pokemon." May walked in front of him, then turned around **O**to face him. "Oh yeah. And Drew? Jack was nice. Say 'Thanks' for me." May said before skipping to join the Pokemon in dancing.

Drew thought about it.

"Uh what? May!" Running after her.

**Okk…. That took longer than expected. 3 days… I'm tired… Homework, practice, 8 hours of sleep, school, blah blah blah. First day of school and I have tests. Just great. ;D Hope you at least enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! Review, comment and flame too! I'm open to all.**


End file.
